Servant of Evil
by aicchan
Summary: -Kesetiaannya tak membutuhkan alasan. Dia ada untuk Draco.- Birthday fic for Donnaughty - Based on Vocaloid's Song - ENJOY.


Tersebutlah sebuah kisah di suatu masa. Di sebuah negri adikuasa yang memiliki kekuasaan mutlak atas negara-negara tetangganya, hiduplah seorang pangeran muda yang memimpin negri itu. Pangeran yang lalim dan egois. Di usianya yang baru enam belas tahun, pangeran tersebut telah naik tahta dan meneruskan pemerintahan yang lebih banyak menguntungkan kerajaan dan menyengsarakan rakyat. Di sisi pangeran itu, selalu setia berdiri seorang _butler_ yang senantiasa mengabulkan segala keinginan sang pangeran.

Jika sang pangeran dijuluki sebagai _Prince of Evil_, sang _butler_ pun mendapat julukan _Servant of Evil._

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**HARRY POTTER **© JK Rowling_

_**Servant of Evil** © aicchan_

_Draco M. X Harry P._

_M Rated for sex scene and bad languages_

_Romance - Tragedy_

_(BoyxBoy stuff. I'm warning you)_

_Based on **VOCALOID** song: "**Aku no Meshitsukai - Servant of Evil** (Part 2 of Evil Saga) by **Kagamine Len**"_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Hari ini matahari bersinar cerah di langit yang tanpa awan, seisi kerajaan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, kontras dengan apa yang dilakukan sang pangeran yang sedang bersantai di salah satu halaman istana, seperti biasa, ditemani _butler_-nya yang setia.

"Pemandangan yang indah. Aku jadi ingin ke laut." Ujar Draco, sang Pangeran.

"Anda ingin ke laut?" Tanya Harry, sang _butler_.

Draco mendengus, "Aku tidak sudi berkumpul dengan rakyat rendahan di sana." Ujarnya seraya memandang laut yang tampak dari halaman istana yang memang terletak di dataran paling tinggi di ibukota. Draco bersandari di kursi besi berukir yang dia duduki sambil menyilangkan kakinya, "Aku dengar ada pemberontakan kecil kemarin. Apa itu benar?"

Harry mengisi gelas pangerannya yang telah kosong saat menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Semua teratasi dengan baik. Tak akan ada yang bisa menjatuhkan anda, Yang Mulia."

Seringai muncul di wajah tampan Draco, "Dasar bodoh. Mereka membuang nyawa percuma." Dia mengambil gelas yang ditawarkan oleh Harry dan segera menghabiskan isinya, "Aku ingin makan _brioche_ saat _tea time_ sore nanti."

"Akan saya siapkan."

Draco memandang Harry yang berdiri di sebelahnya, dia tak pernah jemu memandang sosok pemuda seusianya itu. Postur tubuh yang ideal, dengan rambut hitam yang berantakan namun menjadi mahkota yang sempurna untuknya. Yang paling Draco suka adalah kilau mata hijau yang sempurna di balik kacamata yang dipakai oleh Harry.

Di sisi yang lain, Harry pun memandang sosok sang Pangeran. Keanggunan dan kesombongan yang dipadu wajah tampan dengan rambut pirang platinum membuat sosok Draco tampak bersinar di mata Harry. Kilau dingin sepasang mata sewarna besi mampu membuat Harry bertekuk lutut. Dia yang semenjak kecil dilatih untuk menjadi _butler_ yang sempurna sekaligus _bodyguard_ untuk sang penerus tahta langsung terpesona pada Draco saat mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya di usia sebelas tahun. Sejak saat itu jiwa dan raga Harry diserahkan sepenuhnya pada sang Pangeran. Tak peduli pada apapun yang lain di dunia ini, tak peduli jika dia harus menghilangkan nyawa orang lain demi memenuhi perintah sang Pangeran padanya. Tak juga pernah dia peduli julukan yang diberikan para pelayan lain di istana padanya saat setiap malam dia menemani sang Pangeran demi memuaskan gejolak masa muda penguasa negara tersebut.

Kesetiaannya tak membutuhkan alasan.

Dia ada untuk Draco.

Hidupnya milik Draco.

Itulah yang menjadi prinsip Harry selama ini.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Harry membalas senyuman Draco, "Saya hanya teringat saat pertama bertemu anda." Katanya, "Saat itu saya seperti bertemu dengan malaikat."

Tawa dingin terdengar dari Draco, "Malaikat, katamu? Di saat seluruh dunia menjulukiku sebagai _Prince of Evil_, kau menyebutku sebagai malaikat? Jangan menyindirku."

Harry meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya di dada kanannya lalu berlutut di hadapan Draco, "Saya tidak peduli apa kata mereka, bagi saya anda adalah malaikat yang sempurna." Dia meraih jemari Draco dan mengecupnya.

"Selalu bermulut manis, eh, Harry?" Draco tersenyum, "Berdirilah! Hanya kau yang tak kuizikan berlutut di hadapanku. Hanya kau yang ku izinkan berdiri di sampingku."

Menurut, Harry pun kembali berdiri. Saat itu dia merasakan seseorang menyelinap ke dekat mereka. Insting seorang bodyguard terlatih membuat Harry dengan cepat mengambil sebuah pisau perak yang ada di _pushcart_ yang berisi minuman dan makanan ringan untuk sang Pangeran. Harry dengan cepat melemparkan pisau itu ke arah sebuah pohon di belakang mereka, hasilnya; seseorang –entah siapa dia- terjatuh dari atas pohon dengan pisau perak tertancap dalam di lehernya.

"Trik lama tidak akan berlaku untukmu, ya, Harry." Draco dengan santai meminum teh di gelasnya, "Apa mereka tidak punya cara selain mengirim pembunuh bayaran? Membosankan."

Harry membungkuk singkat, "Tidak akan ada yang bisa bisa menyentuh anda selama saya ada di sini."

.

Malam telah meraja, menampakkan purnama sempurna dihias berjuta bintang. Namun pemandangan indah itu bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ada di sekitar istana. Tubuh-tubuh mati bersimbah darah tampak bergeletakan bagai boneka rusak. Hanya satu yang berdiri di antara mayat-mayat bisu itu, dengan pedang pendek tergenggam di tangannya dan baju putih yang telah ternoda darah yang menghitam.

Harry sekali lagi berhasil menggagalkan usaha pembunuhan sang Pangeran. Para pembunuh bayaran yang entah dikirim oleh bangsawan siapa dari negara mana. Siapapun yang mengincar Draco, tak akan lolos dari kematian jika berhadapan dengan petarung paling unggul di kerajaan itu.

"Tuan Harry, biar kami yang bereskan. Anda silahkan beristirahat." Seorang pengawal datang menghampiri.

"Bersihkan tempat ini seperti semula. Aku tidak mau pangeran melihat bekas darah di sini." Ujar Harry seraya berbalik dan masuk ke dalam istana. Dalam remang malam yang disinari cahaya bulan, Harry menyusuri koridor yang satu dua kali masih dilewati para maid. Dia tak pernah peduli pada pandangan ngeri gadis-gadis _maid_ itu jika melihat sosoknya yang berlumur darah. Untuk apa peduli, selama dia bisa berada dekat dengan pangeran yang telah menyempurnakan hidupnya.

Langkah Harry terhenti saat dia melihat siluet seseorang di depan kamarnya, "Yang Mulia." Dia langsung mendekat pada Draco yang berdiri di sana, "Kenapa keluar malam-malam begini?"

Draco tersenyum dingin, "Kenapa harus takut? Kau baru saja membereskan penyusup yag masuk kan?"

Barulah Harry tersadar kalau pakaiannya saat ini sama sekali tak pantas untuk menghadap Draco, "Maaf, penampilan saya sungguh tidak sopan." Harry muncur selangkah.

"Tak udah pedulikan itu. Aku suka melihatmu seperti ini." Draco mendekat dan menyentuh pipi Harry, mengusap darah yang ada di sana, "Kau menggoda dengan hiasan seperti ini."

Otak Harry seketika berhenti bekerja begitu bibir Draco melumat bibirnya. Insting liarnya bekerja dan membalas ciuman itu dengan intensitas tinggi. Pedang pendek yang semula tergenggam erat di tangannya kini jatuh berdenting ke lantai marmer, terlupakan.

Harry membiarkan Draco menguasainya, membungkusnya dalam kegilaan duniawi yang memabukkan. Erangan tak tertahan meluncur mulus dari Harry saat lidah Draco menyapu lekuk leher hingga telinganya, membawa getaran di sepanjang tulang belakangnya. Punggung Harry terhempas ke dinding dingin saat Draco dengan kasar melepaskan kemeja putih bernoda darah yang dia pakai. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat setiap kali bibir Draco mencumbu titik-titik sensitif di tubuhnya. Nafasnya memburu ditengah hempasan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Seperti biasa, kau memang selalu tahu apa yang aku mau." Bisik Draco dengan suara rendahnya di telinga Harry. Dia menyeringai senang melihat wajah Harry yang biasanya bagai memakai topeng, kini begitu menggiurkan dengan rona merah tipis di pipi dan peluh yang mengalir sunyi. "jaga keseimbanganmu!" bisik Draco sebelum dia melepaskan kaitan ikat pinggang Harry dan membiarkan helai halus itu meluncur mulus dari pinggang Harry, menampakkan tubuh pemuda itu seutuhnya.

Harry tak berusaha menahan suaranya saat Draco berltumpu pada lututnya untuk menikmati kesejatian diri Harry. Panas tubuhnya terkumpul di perut, membuat kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang dihantam badai kegilaan yang menyenangkan ini. Vocal tak bermakna menggaung di koridor itu, menjadi alunan nada yang sempurna di telinga Draco.

"Y-yang mulia…." Erang Harry di tengah sengalan nafasnya.

"Panggil namaku, Harry!"

Tak sanggup lagi menahan gejolak yang menghimpitnya, Harry pun melepaskan semua dan meneriakkan nama pangerannya.

Harry merasa tubuhnya lemas, namun sesuai perintah pangerannya, dia harus tetap bertahan. Draco berdiri dan memeluk pinggang Harry. Bibirnya menyecap kenikmatan di leher Harry dan meninggalkan jejak kemerahan, menandai pemuda itu mutlak sebagai miliknya. Panas nafas Harry terasa di lehernya, membuat Draco semakin tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Kali ini dengan jemarinya, dia memanja pemuda yang tercipta sempurna hanya untuknya.

Suara-suara ambigu mulai terdengar kembali dari Harry yang kini bersandar pada Draco. Jemarinya mencengkram piyama sang pangeran yang membuatnya tak mampu mengontrol akal sehatnya. Dua kali Harry meneriakkan nama Draco dalam sangkar yang membelenggunya dengan duri-duri tajam yang terasa manis menusuk kulitnya.

Seolah tanpa beban, Draco membopong tubuh Harry dan membawanya ke dalam kamar. Draco langsung menghempaskan tubuh polos Harry di ranjang dan melepaskan sepatu yang masih terpakai di kaki Harry juga kacamata yang menghalagi pancaran kilau hijau di matanya. Sejenak Draco berhenti dan memandang tubuh Harry yang masih tampak menikmati sisa-sisa sentuhannya.

Jemari Draco menyusuri bentuk wajah Harry, turun menapaki leher dan terus turun hingga ke jari kaki. Sentuhan itu membuat tubuh Harry bereaksi lagi, membuat Draco menyeringai senang. Betapa dia tak pernah puas menikmati sesi intimnya bersama Harry. Pemuda bermata hijau itu selalu bisa mengimbangi gairahnya yang kadang tak terkendali.

"Draco…" bisikan lirih itu menyuarakan segala keinginan Harry dengan gamblang. Jiwanya haus akan buaian gila dari kata bernama cinta. Raganya merindukan sentuhan dari irama bernafaskan nafsu. Dan Draco memberi apa yang Harry inginkan… seluruhnya.

Prosa berbait taksa dalam kealpaan jernih pikiran menjadi lagu merdu yang menggemakan apa yang terasa di tengah amukan gelora liar. Jari tertaut erat, menopang kesatuan mereka dalam geliat panas yang membara tak tertahan. Desah nafas bersahutan dengan degup jantung tak beraturan, irama yang menyeret mereka ke ambang kewarasan. Tak ada kelembutan, tak ada kendali diri, semua bergerak menuruti tuntutan gairah yang semakin tak terbendung.

Dua hati melebur menjadi satu, dua raga terikat menjadi satu. Lantunan lagu cinta yang tercipta dari setiap helaan nafas, tetes peluh dan suara tanpa makna melebur dalam kebersamaan mereka. Membuang tahta, membuang derajat, membuag jati diri. Lebur menjadi ketiadaan dan lahir kembali menjadi kesempurnaan.

Tubuh Harry bergetar pelan saat kesatuan dirinya bersama Draco berakhir, lirih dia mengerang, membebaskan sisa hasratnya yang masih tertahan. Draco mengecup bibir Harry lembut, mengakhiri kegilaan manis yang mereka bagi bersama.

"Tidurlah!"

Suara bisikan Draco bagaikan lagu tidur yang sempurna untuk Harry, karenanya dia tak butuh lama untuk merengkuh kegelapan yang terasa sangat nyaman itu.

Draco menyelimuti Harry sebatas bahu. Satu lagi kecupan singkat diberikan Draco pada pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya itu, satu-satunya yang setia di saat yang lain bergunjing di belakangnya.

"_Sweet dream, love."_

Draco pun beranjak dari kamar itu dan menuju ke kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dan banyak kabar tak sedap datang sebagai laporan dari para mentri. Seperti salah satu yang dibawa oleh Menteri Pertahanan, Tom Riddle, pria tampan yang juga adalah satu dari sedikit kepala keluarga bangsawan yang mengabdi setia pada Draco. Tom membawa kabar kalau salah satu negara yang dulu pernah dikalahkan dalam peperangan, kini mulai mengumpulkan kekuatan. Seperti biasa, Draco menyerahkan semua urusan pada bawahannya. Dia hanya butuh semua beres, tak peduli bagaimana caranya.

Selesai dengan rapat singkat para petinggi istana, Draco mengajak Harry ke kamar utama di istana itu, wilayah pribadi sang penguasa yang selain Harry tak ada yg diizinkan mendekat, para penjaga pun hanya diizinkan berada di ujung koridor.

"Heran. Masalah begitu saja diributkan. Bisa apa negara-negara kecil macam begitu. Rakyat jelata itu memang seperti kecoa, menyebalkan." Draco melepas jubah kenegaraannya dan melemparkan begitu saja ke lantai.

Harry dengan sigap membereskan semua dan menyimpan jubah itu ke dalam lemari. "Saya akan siapkan teh untuk anda."

"Tidak usah." Draco duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya yang berukuran besar, dihias beragam kain berkualitas tinggi, "Kemarilah!"

Saat Harry berdiri di hadapannya, Draco meraih kedua tangan pemuda itu dan menggenggam jemarinya, "Bersumpahlah padaku kau akan tetap setia di sisiku, Harry!"

Hijau bertemu dinginnya kelabu dan senyum terpahat indah di wajah Harry, "Meski seluruh dunia menjadi musuh anda, Yang Mulia, saya akan ada di sini. Di sampingmu… Draco."

Satu ciuman manis mereka bagi, sentuhan yang menhapus segala perbedaan dalam diri mereka, sentuhan yang mengukuhkan kalau mereka adalah satu. Bukti bahwa hati mereka terpaut, tak peduli setinggi apa tembok yang dibangun Draco untuk mempertahankan diri, hanya Harry yang bisa menembusnya, merengkuh keutuhan dirinya.

Sebagai kekasihnya.

.

#

.

Bulan merah menggantung di langit istana malam itu, bersamaan dengan berita yang disampaikan oleh Tom, bahwa negara-negara kecil yang semenjak dulu ada di bawah kuasa mereka kini bersatu dan mulai melakukan pemberontakan besar-besaran. Beberapa benteng yang dijaga bangsawan istana mulai runtuh diserang pasukan gabungan. Para prajurit yang terdiri dari rakyat biasa yang diselimuti amarah dan dendam bisa memukul jatuh prajurit istana yang terlatih. Pergerakan pemberontakan makin meluas dan mulai mempengaruhi rakyat yang tinggal di dalam tembok yang merupakan benteng pertahanan terakhir istana.

Para pejabat tinggi mengusulkan agar Draco segera melarikan diri sebelum para pemberontak berhasil masuk ke dalam ibukota dan menyerang istana. Namun harga diri Draco tak mengizinkan hal itu. Dia bersikeras tetap berada di dalam istana apapun yang terjadi.

"Yang Mulia…" Harry mencoba membujuk Draco untuk menyelamatkan diri, namun yang dia dapat adalah sebuah hantaman dari kepalan tangan Draco telak di pipinya, membuat dia jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"JANGAN BERANI MEMERINTAHKU!" amarah menyala di mata Draco, "Rakyat jelata tidak tahu diri. Aku tidak akan biarkan kaki-kaki kotor itu menginjak istanaku."

Harry menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya. Ini kali pertama dia melihat Draco benar-benar dikuasai amarah. Tak lagi mencoba melawan pangerannya, "Saya ada di sini. Selama itu, saya bersumpah akan melindungi anda."

Draco memandang Harry dan menghampiri pemuda yang masih terduduk di lantai. Dia berlutut dan mengusap pipi Harry yang sekarang tampak sedikit memar, "Akulah sang penguasa. Tak akan aa yang bisa menjatuhkanku. Tidak ada, Harry…"

"Saya mengerti." Ujar Harry.

Draco melumat bibir Harry, menyecap rasa darah yang mengalir di sudut bibir pemuda itu. Dia pun mendorong tubuh pemuda itu hingga terlentang di lantai yang berlapis karpet merah tebal. Pakaian Harry pun segera saja tergeletak tak beraturan, meninggalkan tubuhnya yang kini polos dalam tatapan liar Draco.

Seperti yang selalu terjadi, insting Harry memblokir segala hal lain kecuali Draco. Tanpa perlu perintah dari otaknya, tubuhnya merespon tiap sentuhan di tubuhnya. Sel-selnya telah hafal tuntutan dari sang penguasa itu. Mengikuti naluri dan kebutuhan biologisnya.

Draco sendiri seolah tak ingin membiarkan satu detik terlewatkan tanpa menyentuh tubuh Harry yang bagaikan candu paling memabukkan yang pernah ada. Tawaran menggiurkan dari sosok yang menjerat hatinya dengan senyum dan kilau emerald yang lebih bersinar dari permata manapun yang pernah dimilik Draco.

Jemari Harry mencengkram karpet saat Draco tanpa menunggu lagi, meruntuhkan pertahan terakhir Harry, membuat teriakan lolos dari tenggorokan Harry. Menulikan diri pada rintih perih itu, Draco mendominasi seluruuh kesadaran Harry, mencicipi keutuhan tubuh pemuda yang terlentang tak berdaya dalam kuasanya.

Dalam waktu cepat Harry telah takluk dalam pesona Draco.

Lagi…

Lagi…

Lagi….

Harry menerima semua dari Draco, membiarkan sang pangeran bertahta dalam jiwanya, dalam raganya, dalam keutuhannya…

Namun seolah tak mengenal puas, Draco masih meminta lebih dari Harry, mengacuhkan raut lelah di wajah kekasihnya. Dia butuh pelampiasan rasa kesalnya, frustasinya… dan hanya Harry yang dia miliki untuk menunjukkan segala emosi yang ada dalam dirinya.

Setelah entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya mereka merasakan puncak dari kebersamaan itu, Draco pun melepaskan Harry yang sepertinya bisa jatuh pingsan kapan saja. Bibirnya menyapu wajah Harry, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Harry tersenyum, "Ya." Jawabnya singkat. Dia pun segera berpakaian lagi, mengacuhkan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit dan lelah. Dia tak berhak menampakkan kelemahannya begitu saja di hadapan sang Pangeran.

Dalam diam Harry memandang punggung Draco yang juga tengah membenahi penampilannya.

"_Aku akan melindungimu… selamanya…."_

.

#

.

Situasi buruk kian lama semakin memburuk. Pemberontakan tak lagi bisa ditahan, prajurit istana bertekuk lutut pada amarah rakyat yang akhirnya tak terbendung lagi setelah sekian lama. Tembok utama istana telah runtuh, menjadi jalan masuk bagi para pemberontak ke dalam istana yang dulu bagaikan Tanah Terlarang. Darah tumpah di lantai yang dulunya selalu berkilau memantulkan bayangan siapapun yang ada di sana. Dekorasi mewah menjadi santapan api yang disulut para pemberontak sebagai simbol amarah mereka. Tubuh tak bernyawa para prajurit dan bangsawan menggantikan patung-patung batu yang hancur berkeping tak berbentuk.

Di menara yang terletak paling jauh dari bangunan utama istana, Harry dan Draco bersembunyi, sekedar memperpanjang waktu hidup mereka. Saat itulah Harry membuat satu keputusan.

"Yang Mulia, anda pergilah dari sini! Kabur sejauh mungkin."

Draco memandang Harry antara shock dan tidak percaya. Tapi dia tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

Harry melepas jas seragam butler-nya lalu meminta Draco melepaskan jubah kerajaannya, "Pakailah ini! Anda nyaris tak pernah muncul di muka umum, mereka tidak akan tahu jika kita bertukar peran."

Barulah otak Draco bekerja normal lagi, dia pun menepis tangan Harry, "Jangan gila! Kau tidak perlu mati demi aku!"

Tapi Harry tersenyum, "Maafkan saya, tapi saya tidak bisa mematuhi anda, karena sejak awal saya sudah berniat untuk mengorbankan jiwa ini demi anda."

"Harry!"

"Yang Mu-" Harry terhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Draco… aku akan menemuimu. Di tepi laut."

Semua kata yang ada tercekat tanpa mampu diutarakan. Draco tak bisa melawan saat Harry memakaikan jas butler padanya dan menyelubungi tubuhnya dengan kain tirai yang ada di menara itu.

"Pergi! Lari secepat yang anda bisa."

Tak langsung pergi, Draco mencengkram kerah kemeja Harry dan mencium bibir pemuda itu. Erat dia memeluk tubuh Harry, tak berniat melepasnya. Namun Harry mendorongnya saat suara kericuhan mulai terdengar mendekat.

"Harry… Harry… Bersumpahlah kau akan kembali padaku."

Jawaban dari Harry hanyalah sebuah senyuman dan bungkukan rendah. Lalu pemuda itu memakai jubah kerajaan milik Draco, menggenggam erat pedang pendek yang selama ini menjadi senjata andalannya, kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan Draco.

.

.

.

Detik terasa bagai tahunan bagi Draco saat menunggu Harry di tepi pantai, tempat yang mereka janjikan untuk bertemu. Debur ombak tak mampu mengusir sepi yang dirasakan Draco. Berlindung di bawah karang yang tinggi, Draco membungkus tubuhnya rapat dengan tirai yang kini menjadi penghangat untuknya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah, namun nbegitu dia menoleh, harapannya langsung pupus. Bukan Harry yang datang tapi dua orang penduduk yang sepertinya adalah anggota pemberontakan, tampak dari alat pertanian yang mereka bawa kini ternoda darah. Wajah keduanya tampak puas dan suara mereka terdengar oleh Draco.

"Akhirnya pangeran itu tertangkap juga. Ku dengar dia sempat melawan sendiri pasukan yang mengepungnya." Kata salah seorang penduduk itu.

"Ya. Ku pikir dia hanya pangeran manja yang hanya bisa berlindung dibalik pasukannya." Sahut penduduk yang lain, "Baguslah dia tertangkap. Eksekusinya besok, bukan? Tepat jam 3 sore."

"Aku tidak sabar melihatnya. Dia pantas mendapatkan hukuman itu."

Dingin yang membekukan menjalari setiap inchi tubuh Draco. Dia berharap apa yang dia dengar adalah mimpi buruk semata, tapi di saat yang sama dia sadar bahwa itu adalah kenyataan.

"Harry… Harry…." Nama itu tersebut berulang kali seiring air mata yang selama ini tak pernah menetes.

.

Keesokan harinya, para warga dari berbagai negara yang tergabung dalam pemberontakan berkumpul di pusat kota. Panggung kayu berdiri kokoh di tengah lapangan luas itu, lengkap dengan alat _Guillotine_ yang yang akan mengakhiri kisah kelaliman seorang pemimpin. Sorak sorai cemooh membahana di sana saat orang yang memimpin pemberontakan itu membawa sang 'Pangeran' ke hadapan mata pisau _guillotine_ yang menggantung tinggi.

Tak gentar, Harry melangkah maju dan sama sekali tak melakukan perlawanan berarti saat para pemberontak itu memasung kepala dan kedua tangannya di alat eksekusi itu. Mata hijaunya menyapu ratusan, mungkin ribuan orang yang ada di sana. Namun segera matanya terhenti di sosok yang tersembunyi kain putih lusuh namun tak sanggup menyembunyikan kilau yang selama ini begitu di puja oleh Harry.

Draco.

Dia ada di sana. Berdiri di antara orang-orang yang entah meneriakkan apa. Semua tak lagi terdengar di telinga mereka. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, suara menghilang, dunia menghilang. Yang ada hanya mereka… berdua. Semua rasa bertaut. Sakit, takut, kerapuhan, kekuatan, rindu… cinta…. Lebur dalam warna tak terdefinisikan.

Harry tersenyum pada pujaan hatinya di bawah sana. Kematian tak lagi menakutkan karena malaikatnya senantiasa ada di sana. Selalu di dekatnya.

Dentang lonceng gereja terdengar nyaring, pertanda waktu eksekusi telah tiba. Bergeming di ke dua kakinya, Draco memandang Harry tanpa berkedip. Dia ingin merekam senyum Harry yang ada untuknya meski ajal telah dekat. Dia tak akan menangis. Tidak di hadapan Harry yang juga tak menangis. Dengan seluruh keteguhan hati yang dia punya, Draco tersenyum. Senyum yang hanya dia berikan pada pemuda yang telah berkorban apapun deminya. Pemuda yang memiliki hatinya.

Dan dunia Draco hancur berkeping dalam sepersekian detik begitu pisau _guillotine_ itu meluncur jatuh tertarik gravitasi bumi dan memisahkan Draco dari satu-satunya orang yang dia cinta untuk selamanya.

Di antara sorakan penuh kemenangan yang membahana, Draco menjerit. Berteriak sekencangnya saat ingatannya memutar kembali kata-kata yang diucapkan Harry tanpa suara untuknya.

_I_

_._

_Love_

_._

_You_

…

Draco tak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk membalasnya dengan tiga kata yang sama kepada Harry. Semua penyesalannya larut dalam air mata yang mungkin tak akan pernah bisa berhenti lagi setelah ini.

"_I Love you, Harry… I Always do…"_

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**F I N**_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DONNA! #tabokpenuhcinta Sesuai rikuesan (?), ini aku buatkan special Tragedy sebagai kado ultahmu karena dirimu telah memberi restu pada saya untuk menyiksa mamas Harry :D Meski ini Based on song, tapi ya jangan harap ceritanya sama kaya' aslinya. Sembilan puluh persen miriplaaah~ Sekarang saya duduk manis menanti ripiu. Dan silahkan baca sequel ato epilog dari fic ini di judul yang berbeda yaitu '**Regret Message**' yg dipublish bersamaan dgn fic ini. Thank you XDD


End file.
